When debugging the hardware or software of a personal computer system, it is frequently necessary to toggle the power of the computer being debugged (the “target” computer). As a part of the debugging process, it may also be necessary to reset the target computer, to observe the status of a mass storage device connected to the target computer, and to observe the status of another device integral with or connected to the target computer.
Hardware buttons are typically available for powering a computer on or off and for resetting the computer. Visual indicators, such as light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”), are also typically available for providing a visual indication of the power state of the target computer and the state of mass storage devices within the target computer. An audible indicator, such as a speaker, may also provide an audible indication of the state of the computer system. However, the technician performing the debugging of the target computer must be located at the same physical location as the target computer in order to utilize the power and reset buttons and to observe the visual or audible indicators provided by the target computer.
Software exists that allows a technician to remotely control the operation of a target computer, such as toggling the power of the target computer and resetting the target computer. Such software, however, typically requires that the target computer be executing an operating system in order to function. As a result, if the target computer malfunctions prior to the execution of an operating system, such as during a Power-on Self Test (“POST”), it may not be possible to use such software to reset the target computer, to view the power state of the target computer, or to view the state of mass storage devices connected to the target computer.
Hardware devices also exist that allow a technician to remotely toggle the power of a target computer. However, these hardware devices must be physically inserted into an expansion slot of the target computer, such as a peripheral component interconnect (“PCI”) local bus slot. Unfortunately, the use of an expansion slot in this manner may not be possible or may be otherwise impracticable.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.